


she's too smart for her own good!

by Boff_Puds



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Izumi is a little shit, M/M, Married Life, Pizza, Sokka is a pushover, Zuko Needs a Nap, adopting a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boff_Puds/pseuds/Boff_Puds
Summary: Can we get a cat?Have you already asked your dad?Yes.And what did he say?He said no.Then why are you asking me?He isn’t the boss of you.
Relationships: Izumi & Sokka (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 414





	she's too smart for her own good!

Sokka knew something was up the moment Izumi sauntered into the room with her hands laced behind her back and her eyes gazing at nothing in particular. she wore a (very obviously fake) bored expression and sat down neatly next to her father on the couch, where we was on his laptop. this was the look she wore when she knew she had won an argument before it had even begun. this was the look that preceded the Disney Land incident. (Zuko hadn't let him get his seal jerkey at the grocery store for a month after that!)  


Izumi peered at him through the corner of her eye, trying to hide the gears turning inside her head. she took a slow breath and finally turned to Sokka.  


"papa?"  


"..yeah?" Sokka closed his laptop and silently mourned the loss of his seal jerkey.  


"can we get a cat?" Izumi's eyes gleamed.  


"have you asked your dad?"   


_maybe if she hasn't I can get out of this one with my seal jerkey supply intact_   


"yes."  


_..fuck_   


"and what did he say?" he already knew the answer. Zuko had been adamant that they didn't need another living creature to worry about, even though he had always wanted one.  


"he said no."  


"then why are you asking me?"   


"because he isn't the boss of you."  


_ABORT! ABORT! THIS IS A TRAP! SHE'S TOO SMART!_   


"uhhm- you- that's not-"  


a small smile flickered over her face before being replaced with an inquisitive head tilt.

  


  


a few moments passed...  


  


  


"you, missy, are one cheeky little-"  


"so is that a yes?" she smiled and her eyes gleamed with victory.  


"yes.. i suppose it is."  


Izumi bounced up and down on the couch and wrapped her little arms around Sokka in a surprisingly tight squeeze.  


"but never say I didn't give you anything." Sokka held her shoulders firmly and pressed their foreheads together in mock-sternness, looking at her with a serious expression. they soon dissolved into a fit of giggles. both of them knew that Sokka couldn't be serious to save his life. Izumi jumped up to go put her shoes on.  


"Let's go get a kitty!" Sokka might miss his seal jerky for a month, but it was worth it for that smile. crinkled eyes and missing teeth. while izumi may be a sneaky little shit, she sure was cute.  


  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________

  


the reality of the situation finally hit Sokka while he was driving to the local animal shelter. they were about to go behind his husband's back and get a cat. he glanced back at Izumi, who was fiddling with the cat toys they had bought at petco a few minutes prior, as if to make sure this wasn't some weird fever dream. Zuko will be pissed. (as much as he could be in the presence of a cat, of course. but that would be fine.)  


they pulled into a parking spot at the animal shelter and Izumi practically fell out of the car in her haste to get inside.  


when they entered the building they were greeted by a lady at the receptionist desk whose nametag read 'Harper'  


"hey there," she said, "I'm Harper! are you two looking for cats or dogs? we also have a few rabbits."  


before Izumi could say 'All of them!!' he said "cats please!"  


"sure thing! over here we have a room where the cats can socialize with one another, unless they have health complications or issues with other cats." Harper led them to a small room. it had a couch, some beanbags, scattered pillows, and cat-sized doors to presumably where they slept. the floor was carpeted and littered with toys. 

oh. and one more important detail. 

lots. 

and lots. 

of cats.   


Izumi was enthralled.  


"here you can meet them and decide on who you want to take home! oh- here are some treats you can give them. it helps them warm up to you!" Harper handed sokka a packet of cat treats. he shook it a little, and about 20 pairs of ears strained in his direction. Izumi giggled.  


"give a holler if you need me, I'll be by the front desk. good luck!" Harper closed the door with a click.  


"well" Sokka said to the vibrating six year old, "go find your cat." and handed her the packet.

Izumi's eyes shone with excitement and she immediately sat down on the couch between a silver tabby and a calico. she gave the cats that paced around her feet each a treat. she was certainly a crowd pleaser. 

Sokka knelt down and stroked a spotted cat that seemed particularly sociable. he was met with an affectionate headbutt. the cat pawed at his legs until he sat down completely, then lay in his lap. his purring vibrating through Sokka's body. he was in love.  


he looked up at Izumi (she was slowly being swarmed) and waved her over. she made her way through the mass of fur and knelt next to him. she cooed at the cat in Sokka's lap befor being distracted by something behind him. Sokka turned around and caught a glance of a tiny black kitten before she darted back into the cat door. Sokka held a finger to his lips, grabbed a treat from the packet and gently placed it in front of the door.  


a few seconds passed and a tiny paw darted out to take the treat.  


success!  


the cat in Sokka's lap stirred and carefully retreated into the door. he returned with the tiny kitten hiding between his front legs.  


slowly, a small hand approached the tiny kitten, a matching tiny nose coming out to meet it. the kitten, seemingly calmed by this, pushed through the older cat's legs to nuzzle at Izumi's hand.  


"I think we've found our cats." Sokka didn't have to look to tell that his daughter was smiling.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


_  
_

they made it back home with two cats and no regrets.  


Izumi and Sokka chatted about what their names should be. they finally landed on naming the white and cream spotted cat Milo, and the little black kitten Nyx.  


the cats were settled in, their stuff had been set up. now they would have to wait until got home from work..  


  


  


the knock at the door made Sokka jump. this was it.  


Izumi was in bed, since it was nearly 9pm. Sokka was laying on the couch with the two cats curled around one another at his feet.  


  


Zuko's raspy voice came from the hallway, "hey babe. hi 'Zumi. did you order dinner yet?"  


he rounded the corner, dropped his bag on the counter, and draped himself over the couch. he hadn't noticed the cats yet. Sokka sat up to wrap his arms around his husband in a comfortable position.  


"I haven't ordered dinner yet, I didn't know what you wanted. how was your day?" Sokka talked into Zuko's neck, hoping to prolong this moment.  


"pretty shit." he said lifelessly, "how about you?"  


"fairly uneventful.." Sokka lied  


"mmh." Zuko moved the rest of the way over the back of the couch and landed on Sokka's legs... as well as two unsuspecting cats. a chorus of indignant meows sounded out from underneath Zuko. his eyes snapped open. "what the-"  


"MY NEw ringtone!" Sokka cut Zuko off. Zuko looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. he glanced over to the coffee table at Sokka's dark phone screen. he got up and looked down to where has was sitting just a moment ago. his hand clapped up to meet his forehead.  


"Sokka.. why are there two cats sitting on our couch?" golden eyes stared at him through a gap in his fingers.  


"uhm.. I can explain."  


"you'd better."  


"Izumi's a sneaky little bastard! she tricked me!" Sokka was now cradling Milo and Nyx in his arms.  


"..our six year old daughter managed to trick you, a twenty eight year old adult man, into obtaining not one, but two cats."  


  


  


"yes."  


  


  


"you're lucky I love you more than fucking life."  


Sokka grinned sheepishly at his husband.  


"well in that case, this is Milo" he held up Milo, "and this is Nyx" he held up Nyx.  


"and this is Dead On His Feet." Zuko pointed to himself.  


"I can heat up the frozen pizza and you can bond with these two, then we'll go to bed. sound like a plan?" Sokka pushed zuko into the couch next to the cats.  


"alright." Zuko leaned up to connect his lips to Sokka's.  


  


  


________________________________________________________________________________________  


  


when he came back with a plate of pizza, Sokka had to stop himself from melting.  


Zuko was curled into semi fetal position with milo and nyx nestled comfortably in the gap between his legs and his chest. his eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly. he looked so peaceful and content, Sokka could combust into flames and die a happy man.  


he set the plate down, grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. he saved it as his new lock screen. he could look at that picture forever, but why focus on pixels when the reality is right in front of him. he set his phone down next to the plate and gently knelt next to his beautiful husband, just admiring him. he took the opportunity to steal a kiss from him. Zuko stirred and looked into his eyes. they were full of love and trust.

"YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME THE OOGIES!"  


Zuko and Sokka both jolted out of their little bubble to see Izumi with her head in between the supports to the banister. she stuck her tongue out teasingly, scrambled down the stairs, and attempted to grab at the plate of pizza.  


"hey! get off my dinner!" Zuko said with mock indignance. "go get your own slice from the kitchen!"  


Izumi stole a quick hug from her dads and scrambled towards the kitchen.  


  


"well, now that you've fought for your meal, why not enjoy it?" Sokka pushed the plate of pizza towards Zuko.  


"have you eaten yet?" Zuko glanced at him with concern  


"I'm plenty full from all that cake!" he playfully smacked zuko's ass  


"just take a damn slice" he could definitely tell that Zuko was blushing. it was amazing how he could still make his husband blush after being together for years.  


  


Sokka officially pronounced today a success.  


he got cats.  


he got a day out with izumi.  


he got a new lock screen.  


he got to make his husband blush.  


and most importantly,  


he had pizza.  



End file.
